The Legend of Zelda: Heart of Darkness, version 2
by Lany08
Summary: Ganondorf has been defeated, and Zelda sends the world back in time seven years. But no one could predict that evil, both new and old, will rise once more.


_**Author's Note:**_

_** So, yeah, I decided to revise Heart of Darkness. After going back and reading it, I realized I've just written myself to a point where I didn't want to continue. There are some good things I like about it, and some things I don't. I think my ideas and my writing philosophy has changed in the past few years, and, I hope, matured since I started that story, and I think it's time for a fresh start. I'll leave what I have up, it can stay there. I may even go back and finish it some day. But I wanted to do something better with Heart of Darkness, because I think it can be a great story, and I want to see a good sequal to Ocarina of Time. Hope you all enjoy.**_

**_ I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. Any original character is, of course, mine. _  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The End of All Things**

Link staggers as he is struck by the creature's massive fist, the Master Sword slipping from his left hand, hurtling over the burning wall of fire to land on the opposite side of the flaming wall, sticking out of the ground near where Princess Zelda stands, watching the confrontation through the flames. Link has no time to think about it though as Ganon's fist smashes into him once more, and his body gives way, crumpling to the ground. Link blinks his eyes, trying to rid himself of the dizziness. When he tries to push himself to his knees, he finds his right arm won't move, dangling limply. "Perfect," he grits his teeth. Moving slowly, he finally manages to regain his feet using his left arm. Link cranes his head up, his neck stiff, and stares defiantly at the enormous and terrible form of Ganon.

The creature is the Triforce of Power enhanced form of Ganondorf Dragmire, the Gerudo King and self proclaimed King of Evil. "So Hero," the creature's voice is as terrible and as twisted as his body. "What do you do now without your little sword."

Link remains silent, but in his mind he knows it's a good question. Without the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane, he wonders if he even has a chance of stopping the monster now. As Link is quickly approaching despair a strange feeling flashes into him, almost like he can feel another consciousness. Link twists around, his eyes finding Zelda, who is staring straight at him, her eyes seeming to bore into his very soul. A flood of emotions rush into him from Zelda. Hope, belief, determination and most of all, love. All for him. Those feelings are accompanied by four words that almost seem to whisper into his mind. "I believe in you."

A fresh feeling of determination fills Link as he turns his gaze back upon Ganon, his eyes narrow and his face becomes a mask of pure calm. His right arm may be hanging useless at his side, but he stretches his left out, and with the smallest flicker of concentration a large steel hammer shimmers into his hand. Ganon takes one look at the hammer and booms out a laugh that sounds like thunder. "The most powerful and sacred weapon in the world does not help you, and yet you think this pitiful hammer will."

Link doesn't even bother to answer, he simply takes off at a sprint directly at Ganon. The creature swings the massive sword in its hand, but Link, using the uncanny speed that is his gift, easily sidesteps the blow. He darts between Ganon's legs, and on the other side he spins and lunges. He puts all his speed and strength and momentum into one blow, the Megaton Hammer colliding with the back of Ganon's left leg. On impact the muscle is almost completely destroyed down to the bone, which shatters into tiny bits. Ganon bellows in anguish and pain, dropping to his knees before falling flat to the ground.

"Link," Zelda cries out, and when Link looks to her he sees that the wall of fire is gone with Ganon's concentration flagging.

Link runs over to her, reaching her side quickly. "Ready partner," Navi says, fluttering above the Master Sword.

Link nods his head, "Ready." He reaches his left hand towards the sword, but Zelda takes his hand instead.

She clasps his hand tight in both of hers, "I believe in you," she repeats her words from earlier, her eyes gazing into his.

Without thought Link leans in, brushing his lips against Zelda's. The moment seems to go on for hours, but it is only moments later when Link pulls away. Zelda's eyes open slowly, and Link smiles down at her. He backs away and pulls the Master Sword from the ground as he approaches Ganon the wall of flames spring back to life.

"So, any brilliant ideas?" Navi asks, a hint of nervousness apparent in her voice.

"I could die happy right now," Link replies.

"Somehow I don't think that's on the agenda Hero," Navi says wryly, her nervousness momentarily forgotten.

Link is quiet for a few moments more, "I do have an idea," he says, watching as somehow the beast Ganon regains his footing, though shaky. "It's gonna hurt," he groans. "Think you can distract him?"

"Look who you're talking to," Navi says with a twinkle that Link usually associates with a smile. She jets off towards Ganon's face, and Link watches as Navi's glow intensifies, and then she flashes, blinding the large beast. His diversion made, Link sprints behind Ganon, and like before he only needs the slightest flicker of concentration. This time a pair of iron boots surround the lower half of his legs, the glowing red runes telling him that he is firmly anchored to the ground. Next his hookshot shimmers into his left hand, and with a hiss of air the chain device fires, the hook end embedding itself in Ganon's ail. He roars, and rushes forward blindly.

"Oh flaming," Link groans as the hookshot is pulled taut. His feet slide slightly but the boots hold, and his arm quickly feels as if it has been pulled out of its socket. Ganon immediately trips falling back onto his face. Dropping the hookshot the iron boots vanish and Link sprints up Ganon's back. When he reaches the head he vaults forward, twisting in midair and unsheathing the Master Sword. As his feet hit the ground he strikes quickly, plunging the Blade of Evil's Bane squarely between Ganon's eyes.

Link pulls the Master Sword free, and watches as Ganon's body shrinks once more, transforming into his original form. "This…is not over," Ganondorf croaks. "I still have the Triforce of Power," he looks up at Link with hatred. "You can't kill me."

"That's where I come in," Zelda says, stepping beside Link. She closes her eyes and Link can hear her say quietly, "Sages, lend me your power." Her body begins to glow with golden light, and when she speaks again it sounds like more than one voice. "We banish you to the void. Time without end. Darkness without light. We banish you." A swirling vortex of energy opens near Ganondorf, and with a cry of genuine despair he is pulled inside. When the vortex closes the light around Zelda fades. "It's done," she says, slightly short of breath. She turns to Link, "You look terrible."

Link tries to shrug, but his body hurts too much. "That's good, because I feel terrible."

With a sigh Zelda walks to Link and rests her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I'm sorry," she says quietly.

"For what?" Link asks, only able to wrap his left arm around her.

"For everything," she answers, pulling away from him. "Everything that has happened is my fault. Ganondorf taking power, your being sealed in the Sacred Realm. All of the deaths."

"No, it's not your fault," Link says, but is immediately cut off by Zelda.

"I was arrogant Link," she responds firmly. "I was so sure I knew what I was doing. So sure that I could save my people."

"That's nonsense," Link says. "You did what you thought was right. No one else saw through Ganondorf's deception. And you did save your people. We won. Ganondorf is gone forever."

"But Hyrule is in ruin Link," Zelda answers him, turning away. "So many have died who needn't have. So much has been destroyed."

"There's nothing we can do but mourn our dead and start the process of rebuilding, "Link says. "and you and I will make sure nothing like this ever happens again."

"Link, let me see the Ocarina of Time," she says quietly, doing her best to keep her voice from quaking. With a puzzled expression on his face Link reaches into one of the pouches on his belt and removes from it the smooth blue metal of the Ocarina of Time. Slowly he places the magical instrument in Zelda's outstretched hand, who gently accepts back the ancient treasure that has been in her possession all her life until the day she had thrown it from horseback to Link. "I hope you won't think less of me Link. I cannot just let this go. I must right a horrible wrong. I hope you can forgive me."

"What are you doing Zelda?" Link asks cautiously.

"Many call me the Princess of Destiny Link," Zelda explains, her eyes watering slightly. "But there is another title that belongs to me, Sage of Time. I have power the other Sages do not. With the Ocarina of Time's power added to my own I can undo this all. I can send the whole world back to the days before this happened. All except Ganondorf. He will remain in the void, outside of time. I can give you back the seven years that were unfairly stolen from you."

"I don't care about that," Link replies.

"I do," Zelda answers back. "I owe it to you, I owe it to everyone to fix the mistakes I made."

Link takes a step towards Zelda, and then promptly drops to his knees. His battle with Ganondorf has finally taken its toll and sapped him of what remaining strength he has. "Obviously I can't stop you," Link says, his voice tired. "I haven't the strength left anymore. But I implore you, think about what you're about to do. What happens if we don't remember? What will we have lost?"

"It is a risk I must take Link," Zelda responds. "If it is meant o be, then it will find a way. We will find a way."

"I see I, nor anyone else has a choice in the matter," Link says, his voice quickly growing cold.

"I'm sorry," is all she says before lifting the Ocarina of Time to her lips. Her eyes close and her fingers begin to move on the ocarina, and out comes the hauntingly beautiful melody of the Song of Time. A golden aura flashes into existence around Zelda, and immediately gold and blue energies begin twisting and flowing around her like a river.

Helpless, Link can only watch the strange dance of the energies. Then striking out almost like a snake would one of the blue tendrils of energy surrounds Link in a circle. And as the blue wall of energy around him shoots skyward, her feels a familiar surge all throughout his body as time begins to rewind. When the surging of the energy subsides Link opens his eyes, not realizing he had even closed them in the first place, to find, unsurprisingly, the smooth gray walls of the Temple of Time surrounding him. "I remember," he says, realizing the fact with a small burst of delight.

That makes two of us," Navi says, ducking out from beneath Link's cap. "And it looks like you're back to being a ten year old," she points out.

Link looks down at his shortened arms and sighs, "This is going to take some getting used to." Casting his gaze around the room he groans when he finds the door to the outer chamber sealed. "Perfect," he mutters. "She took us back to before I even collected the other two stones."

"I'm sure you'll find a way out. You've been known to be clever a time or two," Navi says.

Link smiles, ready to retort when he realizes what it is his friend has just said. "What do you mean I'll find? You are coming with me, right?"

"No," Navi answers, hovering at Link's eye level. "I can't Link. We may have gone back seven years in time, but I still feel tired. Fairies were never meant to leave the forest for so long. I need to return. I need to rest."

"But you can some back after you've rested," Link says. "You are my partner, after all."

"The quest is over Link," Navi explains. "Ganondorf is gone forever. You no longer need a partner and guide. You are Hylian Link. The forest is no longer your home. You must learn to live in the world. And I can't be a part of that. In your heart, you know it's true. You know it's the right thing to do."

"Yeah," Link says quietly. "I just wish I knew what I'm going to do now."

"Just because Ganondorf is gone doesn't mean evil is," Navi says. "Link, the world will always need a hero. And you, my friend, are most definitely a hero."

"Thank you Navi," Link says. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Of course you couldn't have," Navi replies. She hovers in and hugs Link's cheek. "I should be the one thanking you. You saved my life. You saved everyone." She pulls away. "I hope you find what you deserve. May the Goddesses bless all the years of your life my Hero of Time. Goodbye Link."

"Goodbye my friend," Link replies softly as Navi rises into the air and flies out the windows.

Link sighs, returning his attention to the sealed door of the chamber. His sigh quickly turns into a smile, "Perfect."

* * *

Link strides into the private garden in the center of the grounds of Hyrule Castle. He stops short when he realizes the garden is empty. After getting out of the Temple of Time it had occurred to him, just from seeing the events happening in the market square that this is the day, and the time he first met Zelda.

"You're late," Zelda says, stepping from behind the only tree in the garden. "I was wondering if you remembered. I wondered if you'd come."

"I remember everything," Link responds. "Took me longer because I was in the Temple of Time. In the Master Sword's sealed chamber."

"Oh," Zelda says, her face flushing. "I didn't think of that."

"It's alright," Link shrugs. He then pulls out the smooth polished wooden ocarina Saria had given him when he first left the forest. "It may not be the Ocarina of Time, but it can still get me out of a bind."

"Well, I'm glad you came," she says shyly. "I hope some day you'll realize I did the right thing."

"Child, what you did was incredibly foolish," Rauru says, materializing in the garden. "Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused? Even now there could be horrible consequences beginning to take shape. And we will know nothing of it until it's too late. I expected more from the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom."

"Nothing will happen Rauru," Zelda replies, her voice sounding slightly haughty. "And I will thank you to remember I am the Princess of Hyrule. If you do not like what I have done, you do not have to be here."

"I'll take that under advisement," Rauru's eyes settle on Link and his voice turns warmer. "Link my boy, I can't tell you how proud I am. You did more than we could have ever hoped for. I, and the rest of Hyrule are in our debt. Even if no one but us and the remaining Sages remember."

"Great," Link says. "So maybe you can help me find a place to live."

"Already taken care of actually," Rauru answers. "I've spoken with the King, and he's agreed to let you live here at the castle"

"But…why would the King let me live here?" Link asks. "He knows nothing about me."

"Actually, he knows more about you than you might think," Rauru explains. "Your father was once a member of the King's Guard, until he joined the Knights of Hyrule. Your father once saved the King's life. They were friends after that, right up until his and your mother's disappearance. When I told him of you, he was all too happy to take you in."

"My father…was a knight," Link removes his hat, and sits on the ground.

"I've heard father speak about the man who saved his life, "Zelda says. "He always seemed sad when he talked about him. To think it was your father."

"Yes, well, I must be going," Rauru says. "We'll speak more later. And the King would like to talk to you later on this evening." With that Rauru disappears, leaving only Link and Zelda alone in the garden.

"This is so wonderful," Zelda says, practically tackling Link. "Come on, let's go find you a room."


End file.
